


Questions of the Wise

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Doriath, Galadriel and Celeborn ask each other silly questions, and never definitively answer any of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions of the Wise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fan-Flashworks, prompt "Question"

“Asking you a question and expecting a straight answer is like asking one of Aulë’s stones for an answer,” Galadriel said.

Celeborn laughed. “One would think you would have given up asking questions of me, then. Or do the Noldor actually receive answers from his stones?”

“Stubbornness is a rewarded trait when talking to you, my dear. And no, we do not receive answers from his stones. Do the Sindar say that we do?”

“They say that the Noldor believe the rocks talk to them. Popular sentiment is still divided on whether you all really do, or if it is merely a trick of the mind, brought upon by too much work and pride,” Celeborn answered.

“And which do you believe?” Galadriel asked.

Celeborn opened his mouth and then closed it again. Pausing for a moment, he finally answered. “I believe that you and I have better things to do than answer questions about which myths I do or don’t believe.”

“You simply fear that I will be so offended by your answer that I storm back off to my brothers.” She smiled at him.

“Is it not fitting for one of the proclaimed wise to be afraid of losing the affections of one of the most radiant and wise people he has ever known?” Celeborn responded.

“Perhaps,” she smiled at him again. “And perhaps you are right that we have better things to do at this moment.”

He smiled and took her hand, laughing again.


End file.
